The Story of Us
by koichii
Summary: This is the story of how Tsuna first met Kyoya and Mukuro. My entry for KHR! Secret Santa 2014.


**A/N: **This fic is my entry for the KHR! Secret Santa 2014 and this work is dedicated to **Fate Camiswhil. **^^

This fic is also connected to my multi-chaptered R27 fic, **Ricordo Quando**. A look into Tsuna's past and how he, Kyoya and Mukuro first met as kids. Contains a little bit of Giotto and Tsuna fluff. If you could call it fluff. :3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Us<strong>

"Papa, can Tsu-kun sit with you today?" six-year-old Tsunayoshi asked, his huge caramel-brown orbs looking up imploringly at his father. They're currently having breakfast at the garden, enjoying the relative peace brought by the morning, when the brunette threw the question.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-kun but Uncle Alaude and Uncle Daemon are coming over today and Uncle G and I have to talk with them," 28-year-old Giotto Vongola replied as he buttered a toast for his son. When he received no reply a minute later, he looked up and almost got a heart attack when he took in his son's expression.

Tsunayoshi's caramel-brown orbs were already swimming with unshed tears, the little boy's cheeks were flushed and he was pouting a little bit. It was both an adorable and heartbreaking sight for one Giotto Vongola. "Is Papa going to leave Tsu-kun, too?" The boy's lower lip trembled when he spoke again.

Golden eyes widened at the question. "No. Papa's not going to leave you, Tsu-kun. Where did you get that idea?" Giotto asked. Whoever have planted the ridiculous idea in his baby boy's head will be answering to him later.

Tsunayoshi sniffled as he raised a chubby fist, furiously wiping his right eye to stop the tears from falling. "R-Rin-kun and En-chan... they left Tsu-kun even though they said they won't leave me..." He sniffled again.

And the sight broke Giotto's heart even more. Opening his arms, he smiled softly at his young son. "Come here, Tsu-kun," he said and was delighted when the brunette immediately jumped off his seat and threw himself onto his father's lap, tiny arms circling around his waist. "Rin-kun and En-chan have to go to school so they have to leave but that doesn't mean that they've left you completely," he explained as his arms wrapped around the boy protectively. "They may not be here physically but they're always with you," he then placed a hand on his son's chest, on the part where he could feel the rhythmic pounding of a tiny heart. "in here."

The sniffles stopped as Tsunayoshi looked up at his father in confusion. "They're inside my body?" he asked then before Giotto could answer, his eyes widened in panic. "Hiiiiieeeee! What are Rin-kun and En-chan doing inside my body?!"

"Ah, Tsu-kun no..." Giotto fought the urge to facepalm when he realised that his son was only six years old and wouldn't be able to understand the things that he just said. _How do I make it clear to him? _"Listen, Tsu-kun. I-"

"Seriously, Giotto? What did you do to Tsuna this time?" a slightly exasperated male voice asked which made father and son pause and look at the door leading to the garden. Standing there were two adult men with reddish-pink and platinum hair, respectively, with a raven-haired boy was standing in between them. It wouldn't take a genius to know that the little boy was related to the platinum-haired male since the two of them look so much alike.

"I didn't do anything, G," Giotto replied with a pout as the three newcomers approached them. The blond Vongola don then smiled at the other two. "Good morning, Alaude, Kyoya-kun," he greeted.

Alaude only gave a small nod in response to the greeting while Kyoya remained fixated on the small birds jumping from tree branch to tree branch on the garden, giving no indication that he heard Giotto at all. "Aren't we going to start yet?" the older skylark asked once they were all seated.

"We still have to wait for Spade," G. replied as he poured himself a cup of black coffee. Giotto nodded in agreement with him. "You know we needed his input regarding this project."

Annoyance flashed in Alaude's eyes for a moment but it was gone fast. "That herbivore is a nuisance," he muttered.

"Aw, don't be like that, Alaude," Giotto said, his hand absently stroking the suddenly behaved Tsunayoshi's fluffy locks. "Why don't you and Daemon try to get along for once?"

As the adults went on with their small talk (translation: Alaude threatening to arrest Giotto to death for suggesting that he be friends with Daemon), little Tsunayoshi focused all of his attention to the other kid with them. It was the very first time he saw the kid. The raven-haired boy, who looked so much like his Uncle Alaude, was already sporting a bored expression. The boy looked sort of scary but the brunette's desire of having another friend was greater than his fear so with a squeaky voice, he spoke, "H-Hi, Onii-chan. I'm Tsu-kun. What's your name?"

The three adults, who apparently heard Tsunayoshi, fell silent as they waited for Kyoya's reaction. The raven-haired boy was currently appraising the brunette with neutral dark eyes, making the latter squirm on Giotto's lap.

After a grueling full minute, Kyoya crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his seat. "Kyoya."

Giotto and G. visibly relaxed when Kyoya finally responded. Alaude, on the other hand, was secretly proud of his son. The boy just arrived from Japan after staying there for eight years with his grandparents on his deceased mother's side. And because the older skylark decided that he would raise the boy himself from now on, it was inevitable that he'd be a part of their family. Introducing him to Giotto and G. wasn't difficult for the two already met the boy when they went to Japan once. The difficult part to anticipate was Kyoya's reaction towards Tsunayoshi.

Kyoya, just like him, hated weak and whiny people and Giotto's only son, Tsunayoshi, was a certified crybaby. Alaude was a bit concerned that Kyoya might bite Tsunayoshi to death because of the brunette's soft personality which his son deemed as annoying.

So it was quite a surprise for him when he witnessed the brief interaction between the two kids minutes ago.

"Do you like those birds, Kyo-nii?" Tsuna's cheerful nature immediately surfaced at the positive response he got from Kyoya. When the raven-haired boy silently nodded, the brunette's smile widened. "Great! Then let's go see the others!" he exclaimed before jumping from his father's lap and grabbing Kyoya's hand. "Tsu-kun knew where they live! Tsu-kun helped Uncle Asari make a house for them. Come!" Then without waiting for anyone to speak, he dragged a slightly surprised Kyoya back inside the house.

"Kyoya-kun seems to have taken a liking to my Tsu-kun, Alaude," Giotto commented, an ominous aura suddenly surrounding him. "Your boy better keep his hands to himself."

Alaude's eyes went to the two kids as they disappeared inside, his sharp gaze not missing his son's slightly flushed cheeks. Then with a teasing smirk at Giotto, he stated, "Tsunayoshi would make an adorable bride, Giotto."

"Alaude!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed, the huge smile on his face still intact, when he and Kyoya arrived at the other side of the manor where several kinds of fruit trees are present. "And there's the bird house Tsu-kun helped Uncle Asari make."<p>

Kyoya followed the brunette's line of sight and his eyes widened fractionally when he saw more of those yellow birds flocking around the medium-sized bird house located at one mango tree. The adorable yellow creatures were either playing with each other, singing or just staring at them curiously. Without thinking, the raven-haired boy took a step until he was under the mango tree.

"They're adorable, right, Kyo-nii?" Tsunayoshi asked as he settled beside the raven.

Before Kyoya could form a reply or just nod, one of the yellow birds flew from the branch straight onto the young skylark's head. "Kyo! Kyo!" the little bird chirped as it gave little tugs on the boy's hair with its tiny beak.

Tsunayoshi laughed at the sight of Kyoya staring up, trying hard to see the bird atop his head. "I think it likes you, Kyo-nii," he said.

"Kyo! Kyo!"

"Kufufu~ I didn't know you like cute things, Kyoya-kun," an unfamiliar male voice suddenly spoke which had Tsunayoshi shrieking and jumping in surprise.

"Hiiiiieeeee!" The brunette looked back and saw a blue-haired boy, about Kyoya's age, standing a few feet from them. The boy's pineapple hairstyle and smile was quite unsettling for the tiny brunette. Unconsciously, one of his hand went to hold the hem of Kyoya's jacket. "Kyo-nii..."

Kyoya, who was glaring at the newcomer, looked down and saw Tsunayoshi's tight hold on him. His glare went back full force when he noticed the scared look the brunette was sporting. "Pineapple herbivore, who let you in here?" he asked the blue-haired boy.

The blue-haired boy's eye twitched in irritation at the name though his creepy smile remained. "Kufufu~ don't you know I'm going to live here, too?"

"Hiiiiieeeee!" Tsunayoshi shrieked, now completely hiding behind Kyoya. He's going to live with this creepy boy starting today? "He's going to live with Tsu-kun?" he whispered.

Kyoya's eyes narrowed at the bluehead. "Stop joking, pineapple herbivore or I'll bite you to death." He's never disliked the boy in front of them as much as he do now. The thought of the other living with Tsunayoshi was unsettling.

"Oya, is Kyoya-kun jealous?" the blue-haired boy teased before his eyes landed on Tsunayoshi who hid behind Kyoya even more. "Don't be scared of me, Tsunayoshi-kun. Uncle Giotto and dad said that we'll be the greatest of friends." He smiled when the brunette took a peek from behind Kyoya. "I'm Daemon Spade's son, Mukuro."

"So that's why you look like Uncle Daemon!" the brunette exclaimed before he went out of hiding from Kyoya's back. "Hi, Mukuro-nii. Tsu-kun is glad to meet you." He then gave the blue-haired boy a bright smile, one that could rival the sun, which dazzled the two boys for a moment.

"Well," Mukuro cleared his throat while Tsunayoshi tilted his head questioningly. "I can see why Kyoya-kun likes you, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're too adorable for your own good."

"Tsunayoshi," Said brunette looked up when Kyoya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't call him the same way you call me. I don't want to share nicknames with the pineapple herbivore."

"Kufufu~ you're hurting my feelings, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro purred. "I don't want to share nicknames with you either so Tsunayoshi-kun, call me _fratello_ instead. It's sounds more elegant."

"Shut up, pineapple herbivore. You are ridiculous."

"Says the one who has a bird atop his head."

"Kamikorosu!" And with that, Kyoya brandished out his tonfas that was hidden behind his jacket and began chasing Mukuro around. The yellow bird that was previously atop the raven's head landed on Tsunayoshi's right shoulder as the brunette watched the two older boys with worry in his eyes.

"Kyo-nii, Fratello, don't fight!" he yelled which made the two boys stop. There were tears at the corner of his eyes now. "Don't fight, okay? Tsu-kun doesn't like it. Let's all be friends." He loathed violence plus Rin-kun told him that friends don't fight with each other. Friends help one another instead.

The brunette didn't realise he was already crying until he felt hands wiping away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. Through blurry eyes, he saw Kyoya looking down at him while wiping his tears away with his bare hands. Mukuro was also standing beside the raven and looking at him silently. "Don't cry, herbivore. It's annoying to watch you cry."

"Kufufu~ what Kyoya-kun meant to say was it's hurting him to see you cry, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said which had Kyoya glaring at him once more.

"Pineapple herbivore," Kyoya hissed but didn't let go of Tsunayoshi's face, an indication that he does not intend to fight with Mukuro for the meantime.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled again before he reached out and patted Tsunayoshi's fluffy brown locks. "You remind me of my twin sister, Tsunayoshi-kun. She's as sweet as you."

"Is Tsu-kun going to meet her as well?" Tsunayoshi asked, excitement lacing his voice at the prospect of making another new friend. "What's her name, Fratello?"

"Nagi," Mukuro replied with a fond smile on his face. "And yes, you're going to meet her, too. But not today. She's with our mother in Milan."

"She's a lot more tolerable than you," Kyoya, who already met Mukuro's twin sister, commented.

"Oya? I'm as tolerable as you, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro countered, making Kyoya hiss. But before the two of them could get into fighting stance, they were stopped by Tsunayoshi who stood in between them with his arms wide open.

"No fighting," the brunette said as he tried to imitate the glare Kyoya had but ended up pouting instead. "Tsu-kun doesn't like fighting."

Mukuro immediately relaxed but Kyoya remained scowling at him. "What do you suggest we do then, Tsunayoshi-kun?" the blue-haired boy asked.

Tsunayoshi looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Let's play! Rin-kun and I would be playing tag right now." Then his caramel-brown orbs suddenly turned sad at the thought of his best friend who left. "Rin-kun..."

Cursing the unknown Rin-kun in their minds for making Tsunayoshi sad, Kyoya and Mukuro immediately moved. The former grabbed the brunette's tiny hand in his while the latter ruffled the fluffy brown locks affectionately. "We'll play with you then, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said while Kyoya nodded. It was the very first time that the two older boys agreed upon something but if it would make Tsunayoshi happy then they'd be willing to sacrifice.

And when Tsunayoshi smiled brightly at them, the two boys felt like they could get used to it everyday. Even if it meant being tolerating each other for fate knows how long.

* * *

><p>"So that's what the Arcobaleno Group wants," Giotto finished, taking in the not-so-pleased looks of his three Guardians. He just informed them about what Kawahira wanted as repayment for his help with the establishment of the Vongola.<p>

"Why that? Monetary payment should be enough," G. said, the frown on his face deepening when Giotto shook his head at the suggestion.

"Did you think I didn't offer that?" Giotto retorted, his own expression becoming pained. "Tsu-kun's future is involved here, if you remember, G."

G. sighed while Alaude remained stoic. Daemon, on the other hand, leaned forward while resting his head on one hand. "I hope you thought of it thoroughly, Giotto." The blond boss frowned at him.

"And have taken in consideration Vongola's Code of Honour," Alaude piped in.

Giotto froze for a second at that. He was about to open his mouth to answer the skylark when a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in," he called out, half-grateful, half-disappointed to have been interrupted.

At Giotto's words, the door immediately opened revealing a serious Kyoya and Mukuro. The four adults stared at the two in confusion because they're just a few inches away from each other and weren't trying to kill each other. It was an unusual sight indeed. "Kyoya-kun, Mukuro-kun, what can we do for you?" the blond boss asked pleasantly.

"Father," Kyoya said.

"Dad," Mukuro spoke at the same time.

The two boys glared at each other for a moment before turning back to their respective fathers who were staring patiently at them, curious as to what they wanted to say.

"I want to say here with Tsunayoshi/Tsunayoshi-kun," the boys chorused and they glared at each other once more, this time the glare intensifying when they realised that they have the same intention as the other.

"It's a horrible idea of you to stay here, pineapple herbivore. You're just going to scare Tsunayoshi," Kyoya snapped.

"Kufufu~ and you thought you're not scaring him at all?" Mukuro retorted. "Bite me, Kyoya-kun."

"I will." With that, Kyoya pulled out his tonfas and proceeded to chase Mukuro around the mansion, leaving the four adults gaping at them, not even bothering to hear the response to their request.

Giotto was the first to recover. Throwing Alaude and Daemon a mischievous look, he spoke, "Your sons are so like you two," he teased which had his two Guardians growling. "And they seem to have taken a liking to my Tsu-kun." His golden eyes narrowed seconds later. "They better not do anything to my baby boy!"

"Keep hoping, Giotto," G. muttered under his breath which had Giotto glaring at him. Alaude and Daemon smirked.

* * *

><p>"So Kyo-nii and Fratello are going to stay with Tsu-kun from now on?" Tsunayoshi asked when he, Kyoya and Mukuro were getting ready for bed that night. At the brunette's request, the three of them were huddled together in his room, with him sandwiched in between the two older boys.<p>

"I promise you I would protect you, herbivore and I could do that better if I'm with you," Kyoya said, a small smile on his face when the brunette snuggled against his chest.

"Kyoya-kun and I will be here for you, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said with an uncharacteristically-gentle smile on his face. He scooted closer to the brunette and hugged him on the waist. "Kufufu~" He chuckled when Kyoya glared at him the moment his hand touched the raven's.

"Thank you, Kyo-nii, Fratello," Tsunayoshi said with a happy smile on his face. Rin-kun and En-chan might have left but he knew he won't be alone anymore with Kyoya and Mukuro around.

In fact, if he observed it right, he should say goodbye to his relatively quiet life starting tonight.

* * *

><p>11 years later...<p>

"What did he say?" Mukuro asked when he arrived at the Disciplinary Committee Room and found Kyoya seated on the couch with Tsunayoshi's head resting on his lap. After talking to Timoteo, Kyoya brought the crying brunette to his office to calm him down.

Kyoya glanced at Mukuro, his hand caressing the sleeping brunette's fluffy brown locks. "I told you you're not welcome here, pineapple," he said instead of answering the blue-haired male.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest while he leaned against the closed door. "Mammon of the Arcobaleno was snooping around about Tsunayoshi-kun. I presume he's under orders from Reborn."

Kyoya's eyes sharpened at that. "Tsunayoshi thinks he's in love with Reborn." The skylark looked down at the sleeping brunette on his lap, his palms covering the latter's closed eyes, as if doing so would save the boy from any hurt that was heading his way. "I don't need your help but I'm telling you that if the carnivore hurts him, I'm going to bite him to death."

"Kufufu~" Mukuro pushed himself off the door and approached the couch. Kneeling beside Tsunayoshi, he leaned down and planted a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I'll look after Tsunayoshi-kun while you bite everyone to death, Kyoya-kun. No worries, dear skylark."

"You're not an exception, pineapple herbivore. I'm going to bite you to death as well."

"Kufufu~ anytime, Kyoya-kun. Anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>* Happy holidays, Lynx! :)<strong>

**~Mel**


End file.
